Dreadpool vs The Batman Who Laughs
Description When good men go bad. The slayer of the Marvel Universe meets the head of the Dark Knights which comic book slayer will reign supreme? Look for the researched version coming soon to my death battle wiki page. Pre DBX A desolate city in ruins. Shots can be heard as the body of dare-devil falls to the floor. Dreadpool pulls the sword out of the man without fears heart. He turns and sees Captain America. He pulls out his gun as Cap runs toward him. He blocks the shot to the head but as he's about to reach him. He stops, looks shocked and falls down dead, a baterang in his head. Dreadpool looks confused. TBWL: You know, I always hated people who dressed in red white and blue. Even the big blue boy scout. Dreadpool: And who are you supposed to be? A ninja clown TBWL: Oh that's good. You should be a comedian. He shoots Dreadpool in the head. Dreadpool falls over and looks at TBWL. Dreadpool: Ok now that's just rude Fight Dreadpool pulls out some swords and runs toward TBWL but he dodges and kicks him in the face. He pulls out a grapple gun and flies toward a roof top. Dreadpool follows him and sees him across the building but TBWL rolls out of the way and pulls out Machine guns and fires at Dreadpool. Dreadpool is shot with bullets and falls down but stands up and smiles. TBWL: You're resilient. Congratulations. Dreadpool: Die Dreadpool runs toward TBWL and he dodges his sword swing and kicks him the wrist disarming him. TBWL grabs a sword and a brutal sword fight engages. Dreadpool swings and is countered by TBWL, he tries to jab but Dreadpool moves out of the way. A quick fight engages and eventually TBWL disarms him and slices his head of and punches the neck. TBWL walks away. Dreadpool: Not so fast! He stands up and clobbers batman. Batman uses his grapple gun to swing around a telephone pole and kick Dreadpool off the building. Batman jumps down to finish the fight. Batman kicks him in the face and lands and draws Deadpool's sword. Dreadpool attacks and TBWL parries. Dreadpool pulls a grenade from his belt, pulls the pin and lobs it at Batman who kicks it into a building. The building explodes and Dreadpool and Batman parry and dodge debris. TBWL: I can see you're trying to tire me out. It won't work. Batman calls the Batwing and it skewers Dreadpool. Dreadpool, on the side of the plane, tries to shoot TBWL but he jumps into the plane and flies out of the city. After a few minutes of trying to free himself, Dreadpool sighs, pulls a second grenade out and tosses it onto the batwing. It explodes and Batman ejects and watches the plane crash in a jungle. TBWL: Aye she was a good old bird. I'll miss her He lands and looks at his jungle surroundings. Suddenly he hears a groan. From the wreckage of the Batwing, Dreadpool's front half crawls away. Dreadpool: Ok now I hate you. Even more so than my other world counter part. TBWL: Same here He shoots him in the head TBWL: Maybe you can find him in the after life Dreadpool: Maybe you can Dreadpool's other half crawls up and they reattach. Batman looks annoyed, and pulls out some baterangs throwing them at Dreadpool, who deflects them with his sword. The baterangs detonate and the forest is set on fire. They have a fierce battle running through the trees. Suddenly They emerge next to a volcano and start a martial arts fight up the mountain. Batman pulls out a knife and flips over Dreadpool he slices him in half again and throws baterangs into his back. Dreadpool puts him self together and kicks the batman who laughs before shooting him in the stomach. Batman falls over and Dreadpool points a gun at his head Dreadpool: Well this was fun but you need to die. Right Now! TBWL: hehehehehehe HAHAHAHAHHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Dreadpool: Whats so funny?! TBWL: I always like fights that end in a bang. Batman Detonates the baterangs in his back, plowing him to pieces and propelling him forward. Batman grabs he and flings him into the volcano. Dreadpool's last words were... Dreadpool: Go to hell. Screw you... Before being incinerated by the lava. K.O. Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Alternate Universe themed DBX Fights Category:Alternate Selves Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:TheBlackDragon4